1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording method, a recording apparatus, and an ink set.
2. Related Art
Ink jet recording methods are able to record high definition images using a comparatively simple apparatus and have undergone rapid developments in various aspects. Among these, various studies have been carried out on the image quality and the like of the obtained recorded matter. For example, JP-A-2012-040750 discloses an image forming method which records a black image by ink jet recording by combining each of black, cyan, magenta, and yellow inks formed of an aqueous dispersion of polymer fine particles which contains at least water, a water-soluble organic solvent, a surfactant, and a pigment, and which carries out printing by combining each of the inks after adding a pre-treatment liquid which includes at least water, a water-soluble resin, and colloidal silica to the entirety of a recording medium with an object of providing an image forming method which is able to realize improved glossiness for black images, high image densities, and improved fixing properties, and to reduce feathering or color bleeding.
However, in the method described in JP-A-2012-040750, although it is possible to maintain the optical density of recorded matter in a case of using plain paper as a recording medium, there is a problem in that the optical density of the recorded matter will be inferior in a case of using coated paper, a film, or the like having glossiness as the recording medium.